Shining Hearts
by Rillie de Cuerto
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna adalah pewaris dari Kuroko Corp. Ia adalah anak yang baik, sopan, pintar, dan cantik. Ia baru saja kembali dari Paris dan bertemu dengan 2 orang teman masa kecilnya serta akan bersekolah di SMA Teiko, dimana hanya orang-orang elit yang bersekolah di sana. Bagaimanakah hari-harinya di sekolah barunya itu? Warnings are inside. DLDR :) Gak pinter buat summary.


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This is my own story

I didn't take any benefit

Warnings : OOC, Female!Kuro, Invisible Kuroko, Absurd, Gak jelas, dll.

Pairing : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko / Slight Haizaki x Kuroko

! Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy!

**" From Me to You "**

* * *

><p><strong>Narita International Airport, 15 : 37 PM.<strong>

"_Pesawat dengan kode penerbangan 579 dari Paris ke Tokyo akan segera tiba dalam 5 menit. Sekali lagi, pesawat dengan kode penerbangan 579 dari Paris ke Tokyo akan segera tiba dalam 5 menit._"

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver berlari tergesa-gesa sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam yang diikat asal-asalan. Tidak lupa blazer dan celana panjang hitam. Aksesoris seperti kalung, anting, gelang, dan jam tangan membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan.

Ia berlari mencari seseorang yang telah lama ingin ia temui. Ia sudah cukup menunggu selama 3 tahun. Berpisah dengan sahabat lama sekaligus cinta pertamamu itu sangat sulit. Apalagi orang yang kau cintai ini dambaan semua orang. Memang sih belum tentu diterima. Tapi, apa salahnya coba? Semua orang punya hak yang sama kan?

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"_Sial... jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang. Tch..._" Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sekeliling. "_Tidak ada..._" Aku kemudian melihat beberapa orang mengelilingi seseorang. "_Apa jangan-jangan...?_" Kemudian Aku berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Wah... romantis sekali..."

"Gadis itu cantik seperti boneka."

"Padahal gadis itu baru keluar dari pesawat. Ternyata langsung ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Pantas saja kan? Gadis itu memang cantik."

"Iya sih... apalagi rambutnya yang indah itu."

"Benar. Jarang sekali seseorang berambut biru seperti langit musim panas."

"_Rambut biru seperti langit musim panas?_" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"_Mungkinkah...?_"

Gadis itu terlihat membungkuk. Sepertinya Ia menolak perasaan laki-laki yang barusan menyatakan perasaan padanya itu. Laki-laki itu beruntung karena ditolak secara halus. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri (ia menyatakan cinta dengan berlutut) dan membungkuk serta meminta maaf kepada gadis itu karena telah membuatnya kaget. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ah... seperti bidadari saja...

"Chibi !" Teriakku.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik. Ah... lagi-lagi wajah yang seperti itu. Wajah yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Matanya yang secerah langit musim panas, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Pipinya yang merona. Bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna pink itu... bagaimana rasanya ya...?

"-ou? Shou? Shou-kun?"

"H-hah..?" Tanyaku. "_Apa yang kupikirkan sih..._" Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Kuantar ke rumahmu."

"Un.."

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam perjalanan<strong>

"Nee, apakah ini mobil barumu lagi?"

"Hnn... kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena sangat mencolok."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang daritadi memperhatikan mobilmu."

"Heh... hanya karena itu kau bisa tau?"

"Un.."

"Sasuga Chibi. Tidak salah kalau IQ mu itu lebih tinggi dariku."

"Itu... pujian?"

Mataku membulat. Astaga, gadis ini!

"Baka~ Tentu saja." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Harusnya aku tadi pakai topi saja..." Gumam gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Hei hei tidak usah seperti orang suram seperti itu. Rambutmu tidak berantakan kok."

"..."

Kenapa tidak ada balasan? Apa dia... Ah ternyata dia tertidur. Pasti penerbangan ini membuatnya lelah. Aku terkekeh kecil. Tinggal dua belokan lagi dan sampai di rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>5 menit kemudian, Author POV<strong>

Mobil Lamborgini hitam menunggu untuk dibukakan gerbang. Setelah terbuka, mobil itu segera masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk mansion tersebut. Sepasang butler dan maid datang untuk membukakan pintu mobil diikuti dengan beberapa maid dan butler yang berjejer di samping pintu masuk. Laki-laki berambut silver itu kemudian keluar dan memberikan kunci mobil ke salah satu butler. Ia kemudian menggendong gadis berambut biru yang tertidur di mobilnya ala _bridal style_. Butler dan maid yang ada segera menyambut mereka.

"Okaerinasai Haizaki-ouji-sama to Kuroko-ojou-sama!"

"Tadaima minna." Balas Haizaki.

"Siapkan kamar untuk Tetsuna. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena perjalanan yang panjang. Dan tolong bawakan barang-barang Tetsuna."

"Baiklah Haizaki-sama."

Setelah menaruh Kuroko di atas tempat tidur, Haizaki kemudian menyelimutinya dan mencium kening Kuroko. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menemui salah satu butler yang ada.

"Ashiya-san. Apakah Ryu-ojisan dan Yuuna-obasan belum pulang dari Jerman dan Finlandia?"

"Belum Haizaki-sama. Mereka mungkin akan pulang 3 bulan lagi."

"Souka... arigatou Ashiya-san."

"Douitashimasite Haizaki-sama."

Haizaki kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Walaupun mansion ini milik keluarga Kuroko, ia mempunyai kamar tersendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Kuroko mempunyai kamar tersendiri di mansionnya. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan mandi agar ia segar kembali. Setelah selesai mandi, ia tidur sebentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kata gadis kecil berambut biru._

"_Un.. Ore wa Haizaki Shougo."_

"_Nee, Haizaki-kun-"_

"_Tidak usah seformal itu."_

"_Saa, Shou?"_

"_Hnn... itu lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Chibi."_

"_Heh? Nande?"_

"_Karena kau itu kecil dan mungil. Lucu lagi."_

_Pipi Kuroko memerah._

"_Hahaha lihat, pipimu sudah merah!"_

"_Mou, Shou-kun jangan menggodaku."_

"_Gomen gomen. Nah bagaiman kalau sekarang kita main?"_

"_Un.."_

"_Shou, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."_

"_Tch.. kenapa kau harus pergi sih?!"_

"_Otou-sama to Oka-sama tidak mau meninggalkanku sendirian."_

"_Tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian? Selama ini kau memang ditinggal sendiri- Gomen.."_

"_Un.. tidak apa-apa kok. Apa yang Shou-kun katakan memang benar. Tapi kali ini aku senang karena mereka mengajakku walaupun aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku akan kembali kok."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Un. 3 tahun."_

"_3 tahun. Tidak lebih."_

"_Aku tahu. Saa, matta ashita, Shou-kun."_

"_Matta ashita, Chibi."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Haizaki langsung terbangun. Ia segera bangkit dan membasuh mukanya. Sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya makan malam. Ia segera ke ruang makan. Ternyata Kuroko sudah ada di sana. Haizaki mengambil tempat duduk di berseberangan dengan Kuroko.<p>

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Hanya saja tadi ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Yang kalian dikerumuni itu?"

"Un."

"Kau kenal laki-laki itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"HAH?! Lalu kenapa dia bisa menyatakan cinta padamu?!"

"Entahlah."

"Lalu?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Kau ini mulai meracau Shou-kun. Tentu saja menolaknya."

"Ah... syukurlah. Kukira kau menerimanya."

"Mustahil Shou. Kenal saja tidak."

"Hnnn... Oh iya. Kau akan masuk SMA Teiko kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum bertanya pada Otou-sama."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahu Oji-san bahwa kau akan masuk SMA Teiko."

"Memangnya kenapa harus Teiko?"

"Karena aku sekolah di sana. Memangnya karena apalagi?"

"Sou.."

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Haizaki memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru muda dengan pita silver.

"Apa ini?"

"buka saja."

Kuroko membuka kotak itu dan tampak sesuatu yang bersinar. Kalung emas putih berbentuk kunci yang ujungnya berbentuk hati dengan tambahan berlian kecil sebagai penghias, mempercantik kalung tersebut. Simpel dan elegan. Cocok dengan orang yang akan memakainya.

"Arigatou na Shou-kun."

"Hnn... ini hanya hadiah kecil untukmu yang baru pulang dari Paris."

"Ini saja sudah cukup."

"Hnn.. terserahlah. Sini biar kupakaikan."

"Un.."

Haizaki kemudian memakaikan kalung tersebut.

"Nah.. cocok sekali."

"Hontou ni arigatou."

"Douita.."

"Saa, besok kau akan berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku."

"Eh? Tapi kan belum ada persiapan sama sekali. Seragam, buku, da-"

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah ada. Kau boleh cek lemarimu nanti."

"Mou, kau sudah merencanakannya kan?"

"Perhaps. Hahahaha.."

To be Continue

Thank you for reading

See you next chapter!


End file.
